Like I Said
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: Kind of a rewrite of SisterHood. Davina turns on her brother and looks to Robin for help, after helping him of course. I know this would never have happened, but it's good to dream. Robin/Davina. -friendship, not really romance-


**A/N: A rewrite of Sisterhood…I guess. Davina turns on her brother, looking to Robin for help. Not that this would ever happen.**

"Aww what's the matter nobody loves you?" I tried to hide my rage as the woman circled me. I didn't like when she went behind me. I couldn't see her.

"It's better than needing reptiles to love you." I said, cheekily eyeing the snakes below me. She went behind me again. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

"My brother loves me."

"Like I said."

Just then, she took the piece of wood holding the contraption still and threw it on the floor.

"Looks like you're going to die, Hood."

When I was sure she was gone, I rolled my eyes. I was growing weak. My arms were numb and I knew I'd be bruised from where Gisborne hit me with my own bow. Thinking of that, I looked towards my bow. It was not within my reach, but there were a few spears. Maybe if I could knock one down…

It was worth a try. I began swinging, though it hurt, and the more momentum I gained the farther I swung. I finally knocked over the spear, and it formed a bridge over the snake pit.

When the rope I was hanging by lowered a few more notches, I could stand on the spear. My bow was not yet in reach, but I waited for the rope to lower more, it did, and I lost my balance and fell so I was hanging upside-down by my legs. As I silently prayed, the rope lowered one more notch. I retrieved my bow with my foot. Then, the spear broke, and I grabbed one end, put it to my bow, and fired at the contraption. It was now broken. I pulled up on the rope and once safely on the floor, I stayed lying there, panting.

"Impressive." The moment I heard Davina's voice, I struggled to my feet. She walked over to me, and to my dismay, locked the door behind her. Seeing that my hands were still tied together, I didn't know how I'd get out of this one. All I knew was that I had to. I backed up, closer to the wall, hoping maybe I could talk my way out of this.

"Look, I am unarmed. Are you going to fight me? Are you going to? That's your choice, I have little choice here as you can see." I said, motioning with my head toward my hands.

"If I untie you, do you promise you won't run, Hood?"she said, glaring at me distrustfully.

"Where would I go? I bet there are guards posted at every door."

She nodded, and continued to advance towards me. I was surprised she hadn't drawn her sword yet. As she walked towards me, I noticed something interesting. The sinister, heartless expression she had had on her face was gone. It was replaced with pleading eyes. I allowed her to approach me and untie my hands.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

This is when I saw tears streaming down her face. She must have noticed how confused I looked, and she told me in one word.

"Revenge."

"Against who, may I ask?" I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, wanting to run, but something told me not to.

"My brother." She whispered. "Can we talk later? We have to get out now because he'll be back any minute."

"What do you mean 'we?'" I asked dumbly. "You tried to kill me."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I've got a plan, alright? But you have to trust me."

"I'm listening." I nodded.

"I'll need to tie your hands, and lead you out of the castle. I'll tell my brother I'm publicly executing you instead of death by fanging. That is, if we run into him. If we don't, we're in luck." She said.

"I don't know about this, but I don't know how I'd be able to escape on my own. I'm in."

"Right." she said, re-tying my hands loosely enough that I could pull free if need be. "Let's go."

"My bow!" I said, stopping as we reached the door.

"I'll tell my brother if we run into him that I plan on using your own weapon to kill you." She took my bow and quiver and unlocked the door. We made it past the sheriff's quarters and Gisborne's room, and whenever we were free of sight from the guards, we'd run. Just as we made it outside, we heard the sheriff screaming.

"WHERE IS MY PRISONER!" We then headed for the stables, where I freed myself from the loosely tied ropes, and mounted a horse. She mounted her horse and we galloped off. Once in Locksley, we were spotted by Marian. I halted and she ran over to meet me. I don't think she'd ever been happier to see me. I soon found out why.

"Robin, you're alive!" she said as we embraced. "The sheriff said you were dead!"

"And you believed him?" Davina said as I chuckled.

"What are YOU doing here?" Marian asked, angry and surprised at Davina's presence.

Clutching Marian's hand, I explained to her how Davina had helped me escape.

Reassured, Marian said, "I should return to the castle before they suspect I had anything to do with it."

The three of us laughed, and with one final wave to us, Marian ran off toward the castle.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
